Broken Shards
by twilight.equals.love
Summary: Bella goes to England but is changed by Molly Armstrong, a vampire, after an accident. Bella and Molly relocate to a town like Forks, where they run into the Cullens. But Molly has problems too when she meets her singer, Jared, and falls in love
1. Chapter 1

**As Quiet as It Gets**

Moving on, is it even really possible? When you were so attached to the one you loved can you actually bring yourself to let go of them? Can you try to put the love that once made up your entire existence behind you and start something new?

The rain pattered down on the windshield of Bella's rusty, red pickup truck. She drove the familiar rode to the Cullen's house. It had been deserted for what seemed like forever. Now Bella had graduated, she was officially 18 years old, almost 19. She had never forgotten about the Cullen family. For her it was physically and mentally impossible. She had tried in vain to move on for she could see how her behavior was hurting Charlie. Now, she drove to the familiar house to say goodbye. She was going on a trip to England as a graduation present from Charlie. He thought that she needed to get away, see the world, and find something to believe in again.

As she pulled up in front of the house that had once been so full of excitement and life, she found that it was cold, barren and so different than what she remembered. The house, although spacious and grand, didn't hold the same beauty as it once had. She stopped the truck on the driveway, opened the door and stepped outside. Walking up the steps she stopped at the front door and knocked. She didn't know why she had done this, she knew no one was in the house. However, she almost expected Alice to come bounding out the door and force her to go shopping or Esme to come give her a motherly hug. Even Rosalie being the ice queen to shoot her withering looks and Emmett to try and make her trip or even Edward to play her the lullaby she loved so much would have been the pinnacle of her year.

She waited, but of course no one came. Taking hold of the handle, she turned it and pushed the door open. She stepped into the deserted house and shut the door behind her. All the furniture was covered with white sheets. Dust coated the floor and all of the paintings were gone. Bella walked up the staircase, her hand running along the railing. She got all the way to the third floor, stopping outside of Edward's door. She took a deep breath before going inside. The room had been trashed. Records lay smashed on the floor and the couch that had seemed so sleek before was now torn to shreds. The stereo was ripped out of the wall, and thrown on the floor. The walls were dented with what seemed like fist marks, as if someone had been punching the wall repeatedly. Bella traced the outline of one mark with her hand, staring at it. Why was this room such a mess? It was as if someone had gone on a rampage and taken out every ounce of hatred and unhappiness on the room. She sat down on the shredded couch and put her head in her hands. Memories were flooding her head, playing before her eyes like a movie- an epic romance that had torn her heart to pieces. It was too much. She remembered going to prom, sitting beside Edward in biology, him saving her from Tyler's van and going to the meadow. There was just too much playing through her head. She couldn't handle the emotions that were filling her at this moment.

She let out a sob and tried to keep herself from crying. Getting up she went over to the shelves and picked up the only record that had been left unbroken, Debussy. She gasped as she read the title, tears prickling her cheeks. With another sob she flung the record against the wall, the shards raining down on the hardwood floor. Now the room was totally destroyed, just like their relationship. Nothing was left except the broken shards that would prove very hard if not impossible to put back together.

Trying to compose herself she shut the door to the room and walked back through the rest of the pristine house. She got back in her truck and drove away from the Cullen house. She needed to fully start over, get away from all her memories. This trip to England would be the chance she had needed for so long now.


	2. Time on my Own

**Obviously don't own a thing except for the new character being introduced.**

**Time on My Own**

Who would have thought that she could have gotten herself into this scrape? Sure, Bella had always been a danger magnet but honestly this was setting the bar at a whole new level. Edward had always said that he was the dangerous one, that he was the reason these terrible things happened to her but Bella was now positive that her number had been up for far too long now. She should have been killed by Tyler's truck but as chance or luck would have it, Edward had decided to play the hand of God and cheat fate out of it's chosen victim. Bella almost wished she had died that day for now she would not be in excruciating pain with no one to save her.

The roads had been wet and slippery in England, cars whizzing by her on the street. As she walked with her iPod in her ears as she had taken to doing, she barely heard the screech of the tires trying desperately to stop before plowing across the street and wiping her out. As she lay on the sidewalk bleeding she heard his voice in her head, those same painful, unbearable words tearing her apart even more. How fitting that her last thoughts would be of him, even if they were of those terrible words that had wrecked her. He had been her life, so now that he was gone, shouldn't that end as well? Her blood lay in a pool around her, soaking her jacket with crimson liquid. She couldn't even feel queasy for she was in too much pain. She wished that it had been fast and painless but of course nothing in her life ever was.

She tried to look around, cry out for help but there were no other cars or people around. She fell back on the sidewalk, gasping for breath. She was starting to go numb, unable to take the pain. She tried to reach for her cell phone but it lay broken in her pocket, cutting into her leg. Suddenly, a pair of headlights shot over the hill, coming towards where she lay. The driver drove at break-neck speed, squealing to a stop in front of her and jumping out of the car. She barely realized that the eyes of the woman staring back at her were the familiar topaz that she had grown to love.

The woman was insanely beautiful, even more so than Rosalie. She had long, brown hair that was silky and golden eyes rimmed with vibrant green. Her skin was flawless and she was tall, probably five foot nine or ten at least. Her slim body knelt down beside her and her large, inquisitive eyes stared at Bella in shock. She shook her head, obviously torn at what to do.

"It's too late," Bella choked out, shaking her head.

"No, it's not," the woman shook her head.

Slowly she brought Bella's hand up to her mouth and clenched down, her teeth ripping open the scar from James. She pumped her venom through Bella's blood and tore herself away from her. Her eyes had gone an intense black. She shook her head, clearing it. Quickly she picked up Bella's body, writhing in pain and put her in the backseat of the car. Slamming the door behind her, she got into the driver seat and took off down the road into the night.

Three days of intense pain later; Bella awoke in a house that she had never seen before. The couch she lay on was dark blue leather. The walls of the room were painted a surprisingly brilliant white with hardwood floors and matching bookcases all along the walls. The large glass window had the curtains drawn across them. Bella sat up, aware that her senses seemed sharper. Everything felt so new. She could see the tiny specks of dust on the books across the room from her. She could hear a bird flutter outside. She got up off of the couch and went to the window. When she pulled the blinds back she ripped the fabric right off the rail. She stepped back, shocked at what she had done. Since when could she do that? She ran to the door, and practically had to throw herself back from running right through it. Something was definitely odd. Turning around she saw a mirror laying on one of the shelves. Holding it up, she stared in shock at the face peering back at her. This girl in the mirror was flawless, absolutely perfect. That couldn't be Bella.... Could it? Was she a vampire?

Bella tried desperately to remember what had happened to her but all of her memories seemed fuzzy, except for one. The only thing that was clear in her mind was Edward, a crisp, vivid duplicate of him in her mind, Everything else was faint, like whispers of a story that she had long since forgotten about. What was happening to her? She couldn't be a vampire. She told herself this over and over again. What good was it to be immortal now? Edward, her love, was gone. Alice, her best friend and sister had left without saying goodbye. If she was a vampire she could never see Charlie, Renee or Phil again and she certainly would have to part with Jake. What would this do her now? Being a vampire was pointless without Edward. The immortality had never appealed to her unless it meant that she could spend an eternity with Edward. Now, it was just a waste. Bella shook her head, trying desperately to piece everything together.

The door opened and a woman walked in. Bella's memory flashed back to a few nights earlier. Those distinctive eyes stared into hers, the green rims more vibrant then ever. Bella looked up at the woman with apprehension. She was clearly a vampire. Had she changed her?

"Hi," the vampire said softly, her voice sweet like honey; "I'm Molly Armstrong. Pleasure to make your acquaintance Bella."

"You know my name?" Bella asked.

Molly looked down, "Well, I took the liberty of glancing through your wallet for some ID. I'm sorry if you think I was being rude but I just needed to... cover my tracks."

"Cover your tracks?" Bella breathed; but the action seemed oddly out of place now, "So this is really happening I'm...a.... vampire?"

"You do catch on quickly don't you? How would you know that?" Molly asked.

"It's a long story," Bella sighed, "And I would rather not get into it."

"Oh, well, of course. Whatever you want Bella," Molly smiled.

"Why are you so happy? You killed me! I didn't ask for you to do this," Bella hissed.

"I'm sorry but I saw you laying there and I couldn't help it. It was just too much waste. I couldn't stand there and do nothing," Molly tried to explain, "You have to understand. I've seen so many people die when I could have saved them. I couldn't just leave them to die anymore. I snapped and if you're unhappy with my apparent lack of judgement then I'm deeply sorry."

"I don't want this," Bella shook her head, "I was suppose to die."

"Technically you are dead," Molly started.

"Am I 6 feet under?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well no but..." Molly began again.

"Then I'm not dead," Bella muttered.

"Bella, if you give this a chance I'm sure you'll learn to like this lifestyle," Molly smiled, "I'm sure this isn't what any of us had planned but I've come to be at peace with my existence as you should too."

"What if I don't deserve peace with my existence?" Bella asked cynically.

"What makes you say that?" Molly replied quizzically.

Bella sighed, "I just don't see how anyone thinks they have the right to play God. Where do you get off meddling with things that you should have just stayed out of?"

Molly's smile faltered, "I'm sorry that you aren't happy with your second chance. I've been alone for so long and I thought that maybe I would finally find a friend in you. If you are that depressed and hate me that much for changing you then I suggest you learn to control yourself. Let me help you and then go out on your own. I won't stop you leaving but you have to let me teach you. You can't go out by yourself like this right now. If you did you wouldn't be able to control yourself. Just stay. Give this life a chance."

Bella sighed, "You can teach me but I'm not making any promises. I didn't ask you to do this for me."

"That's all I ask," Molly's smile brightened again, "Who knows? Maybe you will change your mind."

**I know that Bella is a bit angry about the change and all but wouldn't you be too? You finally start to move on with your life and then get changed into a vampire. You're torn away from everyone you love. Immortality holds nothing without the one you love there by your side. So what's the point?**

**New updates coming soon. Review pretty please. I love your input! And btw....I'm trying to speed the story a long at the beginning so I can get to the more important plot points... 3**


	3. 50 Years Later

**Still don't own a thing. And sorry I know this chapter may not be super exciting BUT it is necessary to set up the rest of the plotlines.**

**-50 years later-**

"Bella! You are NOT wearing that outfit! No, I can't even call it an outfit," Molly sighed, "Come here and I'll help you get ready."

Bella rolled her eyes. 50 years of living with Molly had offered very little change to her daily life. It had taken a while for the two girls to become friends but over the years they had finally become closer. Now they were adoptive sisters and went by the surname Armstrong. Molly had filled the gap that Alice had left in her life. She was the one who really seemed to understand what she was going through and for that Bella was thankful. The only difference being of course that Molly hadn't left her. She owed Molly everything. She had finally started to find some peace in her existence and was dealing with everything that had happened.

Molly shoved a pair of gray jeans and a dark blue scooped neck at Bella. As Bella changed she rummaged through the closet searching for a pair of black boots and a matching purse to complete her outfit. Bella came out of the washroom and sat down in the chair the Molly always made her sit in while she was doing her hair. She curled Bella's hair and let it fall in sleek, glossy curls down her back.

"Alright? Can we go to school now?" Bella asked exasperatedly.

"One second," Molly replied, "I just have to finish your make-up."

A few minutes later, Molly stepped back appraising her work, "All right. Now we can go. You look positively perfect."

"Yes, and you know I just have to look amazing for the boys at school," Bella muttered sarcastically.

"It's always good to make positive first impressions. We need things to work out for us here. All right? This is out first day at this school so please just give it a shot," Molly practically begged.

"Alright, anything for you Molls," Bella smiled, "I'll be nice to all the Mike Newton's I meet."

"Mike Newton?" Molly asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Remember? The golden retriever?" Bella asked.

"Oh! Right, the one that...." Molly started.

"That Edward hated with a passion," Bella continued.

"Bells," Molly said, shaking her head.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. No psychotic breakdown at this school when I think I see him. I promise," Bella said.

"I was bored of that town anyway. Who wants to eat small animals all the time? I was dying for an irritable grizzly," Molly laughed, "But are you sure you are okay? We can always wait a few more days before starting school."

"No, I'm fine. The sooner we get started in school, the sooner I can get my mind off of everything," Bella answered, "You'd think after 50 years I would have gotten over my issues."

"Bella, I'm really proud of how you've been handling everything lately. You've really come a long way and Uhm.... I'm glad that we're really sisters now," Molly said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks," Bella smiled, "Now can we please get going already. We're going to be late."

"Not if I'm driving," Molly smirked, pulling her keys out of her pocket.

When the two girls got to school they headed to the main office. Heads turned all down the hallway as Molly and Bella passed by hoards of hormonal boys. One infuriatingly squeezed himself in between Molly and Bella, linking arms with them. Bella rolled her eyes as he started to jabber away.

"Hey, I'm Dustin!" the boy said happily, "You two must be the new girls. The Armstrong's right?"

Molly just nodded and gave him half a smile.

"If there is anything you need- anything at all just ask me. Lunch date, shoulder to cry on, private tutor- I'm there," he rhymed off.

"Well that's just so helpful, but I think we're fine for now," Molly said, dazzling him with her molten gold eyes.

He sputtered and mumbled, "Yea...okay."

Pulling Bella more quickly down the hall she whispered in her ear, "Why wasn't he afraid of us?"

"Who knows? Maybe he's just that clueless," Bella replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well hopefully he isn't TOO friendly," Molly muttered, "That could be problematic."

Bella just nodded as they entered the main office. Molly went to talk to secretary and get the schedules as Bella just looked around through the window. Nothing was really interesting about this school. The gray walls were monotonous, only broken up by the occasional bulletin board.

As she stood there something strange happened. She could have sworn that she smelt vampire- no. five vampires. She shook her head, trying to clear it. This wasn't happening! No not again. This is just like what happened last time. She was having one of her vivid hallucinations again. The Cullens' were not here. It was just her imagination going into overdrive. She tried to focus on something else- anything that would clear her head. Molly walked over and handed her, her schedule. Bella looked down; this school was semestered so she only had Gym, Photography, Biology and English. She was entering this school as a junior as usual and Molly as a senior. She sighed as she realized that she had to take biology, now her least favourite subject.

Molly looked at her eyes, "Bella? Everything okay?"

Bella just sighed, "Don't worry. I'm fine. Let's go."

Molly gave Bella a hug before leaving her to find her first class, "Have a good day okay. Look for me at lunch. Everything will be just fine."

Molly and Bella parted. Bella sighed as she changed for gym, all the other girls glaring at her perfect body. They were playing volleyball and Bella rolled her eyes at the short shorts her teacher had made her put on. For once Bella wasn't spastic when playing a sport. She actually played with ease and grace, something else for the girls to hate about her. She couldn't help but feel the eyes of all the guys in the other gym class on her.

She couldn't wait for this day to end, as she finished both her gym and photography classes that had proved very uneventful. Going to sit in biology class she had a chill run up her spine. This was the class that had started it all. As she opened the door she was hit with the smell of vampire. She gasped as she saw who was sitting beside the only empty seat in her class...

**Yes, I realize you're all probably thinking :O omg it's edward! but i'm just gunna tell you right now that the vampire in there is NOT I repeat NOT Edward. Reviews please! Next chapter will be up by the end of the weekend, maybe later today if I'm fast.**


	4. Rosalie

Don't own a thing.

**Rosalie.**

"Rosalie?" Bella breathed.

The gorgeous blonde vampire turned her head to glance at Bella. When she met Bella's eyes her own went wide with shock. For once she was speechless, a series of sputtering coughs coming from her throat. Bella, in shock, walked up to the front of the room and handed her slip of paper to the teacher. He smiled, obviously dazzled and motioned for her to take the seat beside Rosalie.

"Everyone this is Bella Armstrong," the teacher said, "Rosalie would you mind catching her up on what we've been doing so far?"

Rosalie nodded silently.

"Bella is that really you?" Rosalie whispered.

"Yes," Bella said plainly.

"Bella, I know I was never nice to you or even really cared about you but I just have to tell you that..." she started.

"It doesn't matter now Rosalie. I moved on a long time ago," Bella cut her off and opened up her textbook.

"No, I have to say this. I can't just let everything fall apart again. I was a total bitch to you and that was inexcusable. You showed us what being a family really was. When we left everything just changed. Nothing was the same."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Bella said softly.

"Quit saying that! It does matter! Now that you're back maybe Edward will..." Rosalie started.

"Rosalie, listen to me. I don't want to see Edward. I don't want to get in the way anymore. When I ... died.... It was my second chance and now that I know your family is here I'll be leaving. I won't be a problem anymore," Bella said.

"I don't think you understand what happened when we left," Rosalie replied.

"No, I don't think you know what the hell I went through!" Bella hissed.

"Girls is there a problem?" the teacher asked.

"No," they both answered at the same time.

"Rosalie, I finally got my life back and I'm not going to go messing that up now," Bella sighed, "You guys were fine before I came along and messed things up. Now you all should move on. It's only healthy. Breakdowns aren't fun at all."

"You never messed anything up. Despite what I might have said back then I know that I was wrong. You have no idea what it's been like without you. Just come and see everyone. I know you don't want to see Edward but wouldn't you like to at least maybe see Alice again?" Rosalie persisted, "Please?"

"I'll think about it Rosalie," Bella sighed, "But no promises. I don't want to give people false hopes."

"We just want to see you again Bella. Talk to you. Maybe meet your family?" Rosalie said, "It would mean a lot to us."

"Fine, I'll think about it," Bella replied, "Is everyone else here at school?"

"Well," Rosalie started, "Everyone but Edward. He's working at the hospital in town. He hasn't gone back to high school since we left so you won't see him unless you want to I swear. Carlisle works there too and Esme is at home. But everyone else is here. Can't you just come and sit with us at lunch?"

"I'll think about it Rosalie, all right?" she replied.

"That's all I ask," Rosalie smiled, "By the way, just call me Rose."

Bella nodded. They fell into an awkward silence for the remainder of the class. As the bell rang a curious look crossed Rosalie's face.

"What did you mean about breakdowns?" she asked.

Bella shook her head, "Long story."

"Well I'll see you in the caf," Rose said, giving her a quick hug, "And Bella... I hope you change your mind about seeing Edward. I know he would want to see you again."

Bella snorted and rolled her eyes as she left the classroom. Why would he ever want to see her again? She had just been a distraction. What was the point of trying to rekindle something that had never held any value to him? Was she really willing to go through all those painful feeling again?

**New update soon.**


	5. Lunch Time Talks

**Still don't own a thing except Molly.****Lunch Time Talks**

* * *

Bella dumped her stuff in her locker and slammed it shut. Should she go and see the Cullen kids? Where was Molly when she needed her? Glancing around the hallway she searched for her adoptive sister. Human boys kept ogling her as the walked by. A few even trying to talk to her as she pushed by them, desperately searching for Molly.

Going into the bathroom she found Molly redoing her hair in front of the mirror, "Molly we have a problem."

"What's wrong?" Molly asked, switching to applying lipgloss.

"They're here, "Bella said, "The Cullens."

"Is Edward...?" Molly asked, turning to face her.

Bella shook her head, "No, he's working at the hospital in town."

Molly nodded, "Well that's good right?"

"I don't know," Bella sighed, "I want to see him so bad but what if... What if he just says the same thing again? What if nothing has changed? I want to see Alice and Esme and everybody else so badly but if I go back I think they'll expect me to stay with them and get back together with Edward. That's what it seemed like when I talked to Rosalie and I don't know if I can..."

"You talked to Rosalie? Wasn't she the one who hated you?" Molly asked shocked.

"Yea, but she was really apologetic and told me that the family basically needed me and nothing was the same without me there," Bella told her.

"Wow, so what do you want to do?" Molly inquired.

"Ugh, I think I have to talk to them. At least I want to see Alice again. I've missed them all so much," Bella decided.

"Alright, well you know I'm here for you Bells," Molly said, giving her a quick squeeze, "Are you ready?"

"Yea I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Bella said, turning to leave the washroom.

As they walked down the hallway toward the cafeteria Dustin once again squirmed his way in between them, "Well, if it isn't my two favourite girls! I just have to introduce you to everybody. I mean you two are my new home girls and I can't have any of the other guys bugging you now can I?"

Molly twirled around, "Dustin, we really appreciate all of your.... Help but I think we've got it from here. Now if you'll excuse us..."

Dustin, still holding onto their arms had led them to his table, "Oh come on. Just let me introduce you to everyone."

Bella tried not to growl as she got more irritated, "We are actually supposed to be meeting some people right now."

"Oh well come on it'll only..." Dustin started.

"We'll talk to you later alright Dustin?" Molly said as she guided Bella away from the table and towards the Cullens, sitting in a corner of the room.

As they walked up to the table, Bella's unnecessary breathing grew more and more ragged. Bella couldn't seem to figure it out but there was definitely something different about the Cullens. They seemed almost dead- figuratively speaking. Alice turned, her purplish shadows around her eyes more defined then usual and ran towards Bella, grabbing her and pulling her into a hug that would have killed her if she had been human. Emmett, the face once creased with laugh lines, seemed sallow and almost depressed. His eyes lit up a little as he saw his little sister. Rosalie, staring at Emmett's change in attitude smiled brightly. Jasper, guilt ridden, seemed unsure of what to do.

"Bella, oh my god, Bella! I can't believe it's you! You've been a vampire all this time! I can't believe it! Bella, I'm so sorry. I tried to talk him out of it, I swear I did. Please, Bella I've missed you so much. Nothing's been the same without you. Everything fell apart when we left. I'm so sorry," Alice cried, still clinging to Bella.

"Alice," Bella laughed, "It's not your fault. I don't blame any of you for anything."

"You don't?" Alice asked.

"No, of course not," Bella smiled sadly, "I completely understand."

"Say you'll come to our house after school," Alice said, "Please? Esme and Carlisle have missed you so much."

"I don't know Alice, " Bella refused, "It's probably not a good idea."

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"Because... I don't think I can see... him.... Yet, "Bella answered.

"He's on call tonight at the hospital," Alice said, "So you have to come! There's no reason for you to stay away! We want to know everything Bella. We have so many questions for you."

Bella contemplated this, "I'll think about it Alice."

Alice turned to Molly, "Hi, I'm Alice. Resident fashionista, shopaholic and hyper Cullen sister. You have no idea how much we owe you. We can't thank you enough for saving our Bella."

"Well, I can't say that I would be the same person without my little sister," Molly smiled fondly.

Alice pulled Molly into a big hug as well and whispered in her ear, "Thank you so much."

"We can't really get into all the details here obviously but at our house we'll really talk alright?" Alice said.

"Yea sounds good," Bella replied.

Molly sat down beside Bella, holding her hand reassuringly under the table. As the group chattered on Bella couldn't help but see how easily everyone got on. Molly seemed so happy and at ease with the Cullens and Bella didn't want to have to screw everything up for her.

They had spent brief periods of time with several different covens throughout the world but nothing had lasted. Bella could plainly see how much it hurt Molly to be constantly moving around and leaving people she had grown attached to but nothing felt right. Something always happened to screw things up whether it be unwanted attention from the single male vampires that could never compare to Edward or break downs and the list went on.

The last family they had been with- the Roses'- had been so good to her and Molly. There had been four other vampires there. Hannah was the mother figure. She was beautifully pale with long, curly blonde hair. Daniel was the father figure and the leader of the coven. He was quite powerful and was from the South like Jasper. He had even been able to move things with his mind. The two kids in the family, Brad and Kiera, had actually been siblings during their human years. Their family had been so happy and well put together. Bella and Molly had fit so well with them until they had moved to a new school. Bella had been going through a particularly rough patch and had had some hallucinations. She insisted that the Cullen's were at the school and that they had to leave. Molly, being a good sister, had said goodbye to the family she had grown so fond of and taken Bella to their current school. Bella still felt horrible about this but Molly never let her get too down on herself.

"So, Bella? Do you have a power? Or you Molly? I'm just wondering because my visions are really blurry. I can't make anything out," Alice asked.

"Oh, well actually yea, sorry. I'm a shield. If I block people's powers they go a little haywire. I'm still trying to figure out how to control it. I've been practicing but it's difficult," Bella explained.

"Yea, and I can manipulate memories," Molly said, "Take them away, place them in your mind, change them. I don't like to use it though. It's very draining and I don't like invading people's privacy like that."

"Wow, what a talented duo," Emmett smiled, "Oh yea and Bella?"

"Yea Em?" Bella asked.

"I still want to have that arm wrestling match," he smirked.

"You're so on," Bella laughed.

Molly rolled her eyes, "Prepare to lose Emmett. The Armstrong sisters never lose a challenge."

The bell wrang and everyone got up to go to their last class.

"So we'll see you after school then? We live at 1245 Harper Street South. It's a bit out of the way but hopefully your driving skills have improved Bella. Maybe then you'll get there before it gets dark."

"Oh don't worry. I'll be doing the driving," smirked Molly, "Driving Miss Daisy here is certainly no lead foot."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Typical Bella. Wait! Are you still clumsy?"

Bella shook her head, "Thankfully some things do change. We'll see you all later."

**Update soon....Reviews are appreciated : ) 3**


	6. Singers and Speed

**Don't own a thing. blah blah blah blah blah. **

**My semi-formal is tmrw nite so I don't think I'll be able to update until...let's say Thursday night or Friday. Once the holidays come updates will hopefully be faster. Enjoy and please leave reviews~~! 3**

Bella sat behind the wheel of her car, banging her head against it methodically. What was she going to do? Why was this happening to her? After all these years she had run into the Cullens again and she wasn't even sure it was a good idea. What if she was just disappointed again? How could she make Molly see her going into a zombie phase? She had already done so much for her and Bella couldn't bear to hurt her anymore then she already had. She had to keep it together. She had to be strong.

"I can do this," Bella said quietly, "Right? I can do this. I can do this. He won't even be there. There is nothing to worry about. Molly will be right beside me and I know she'll help me out. I'm a vampire now. Hopefully my heart is just as hard as my skin."

Of course, it wasn't that Bella wanted to be an ice queen but she didn't want to get hurt again. Fine, now she was physically made of stone. But she knew that hearts of stone; although hard to break are practically impossible to heal. Sighing she looked around for Molly. She couldn't see her anywhere near the parking lot. Where was that girl?

Bella got out of the car and walked back towards the school. What was taking Molly so long? Bella was too anxious to talk to her. Walking down the hallway she heard several voices from the stairwell. Opening the door and stepping inside she saw Molly standing on the stairs with a very annoyed look on her face. Dustin and several of his disgusting friends were crowded around.

"Oh come on Molly... we don't bite.... Unless you want us too," one laughed.

Molly rolled her eyes and tried to push by them without really hurting them, "Sorry boys. Not interested in the slightest."

"Well that's too bad. I guess we'll just have to make you interested," one guy said.

"Hey! Molly I've been looking for you," Bella said, "We'll have to catch up with you all later. We have places to be."

"Like my bedroom?" one particularly disgusting guy grinned, "Don't worry you can join too."

Dustin looked uncomfortable. It didn't look like he had meant for this to happen. His friends were just pigs. As one guy stepped towards Molly someone came down the stairs behind her.

"They bothering you?" the boy asked.

He was tall and very handsome for a human. His soft, brown hair fell just so. His bright, blue eyes had a slightly luminescent quality to them like pools of glittering water under the stars. His muscular build intimidated the other boys, who admittedly were quite lacking.

Molly stiffened as the door swung closed behind him and he came closer to her. Bella's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. Molly's eyes had gone a solid black- deathly and cold. Her back went rigid and she dug her nails into her skin. Holding her breath she shook her head.

"Yes," Molly said through gritted teeth.

He raised an eyebrow at the guys, "Oh really?"

"Hey, hey, we didn't mean nothing man," one stuttered, "We were just kidding around."

"Well next time you're just "kidding around" I swear I'll make you regret it," the boy said, "Oh and Sam? Could you pull up your pants dude? I really didn't need to know that your mom wrote your name on the tag of them."

All the guys backed off and left quickly. Bella had gone over to Molly and had taken her hand. Molly was squeezing it so hard that if Bella had still been human all her bones would have been shattered.

"You okay?" the boys asked.

Bella smiled, "Yea, but we really should be going. It was nice to meet you and thanks again..."

"Jared," he supplied.

Bella smiled, "We'll see you around."

Jared nodded, "Yea I'll see you around. What grades are you two in? I might have some classes with you. I was at a soccer tournament all day today so I missed my classes."

Bella, "I'm a junior and Molly's a senior. Anyway, we really have to get going. We'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yea definitely," Jared nodded, "And let me know if they bother you again."

Bella pulled Molly down the hallway and out to the car. Once they were a safe distance away Molly let out a deep breath. Her eyes still black lightened just a tiny bit.

"Bella, he's my singer," Molly muttered, "Great, just great."

"It's not that bad, Molly," Bella sighed, "I was Edward's singer and ... well alright maybe I'm not the best example but you can do this. You can make it work. You are a strong person and I love you. You're the best sister a girl could have. So, if we need to leave of course I'll leave with you. You've done it for me so many times. Just tell me what you need."

Molly sighed, "No we can't leave and what about the Cullens? This could be your chance Bella."

"Molly..." Bella started unhappily.

"No, Bella I know how much pain you've been going through and guess what? Your second chance is staring you right in the face! You have to take it! You'll never be truly happy until you at least know all the facts and put this behind you. We are under no circumstances leaving until this is all resolved. I just want what's best for you Bella and I think you really need to heal. Maybe, the Cullen's can help you in ways that I couldn't."

"Molly you've done so much for me," Bella started.

"I've tried Bella but don't fool yourself. I did only a little of what the Cullen's could do for you. They could offer you a real chance at a happy ending. You could find love again, have a big, happy family, and really master your powers. I can't really offer you that. They are by far the better choice. So, if I need to leave because I am too weak to handle a little blood lust then I'll do that but you will stay hear until you have worked things out," Molly told her determinedly.

"No," Bella said, "You are the best sister ever. You don't give yourself enough credit. I was the one who made you move around so much and leave all those families behind. You've done everything for me. So if you leave I'm going with you."

Molly just closed her eyes and leaned her head back before realizing something, "Hey! Why are you driving! Move it or lose it. I'm driving to the Cullen's place. I'd actually like to get there some time this month."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Sorry but my dad was a cop and I abide by the rules."

"Those rules are for humans Hun and we obviously can handle a little impact," Molly sighed, "Come on grandma put your foot on the peddle.

"Nope," Bella said, popping the P.

"Fine," Molly said, "I guess by the time we get there Edward will already be home from work."

Bella's eyes widened and she hit the gas, making the car lurch forward. Fine, she thought. Maybe she was still longing to see Edward but she wasn't ready yet. She needed to sort things out with her old family before she got into her old relationship with him. The smaller wounds could be healed with a Band-Aid but the larger scars would be much harder to heal.


	7. Reunions

**I can't believe it took me this long to update. IM SOOOO SOORRRYYYY!!!!! It feels like I fell off the face of the planet. I was working on some non-fanfiction stories and I got so wrapped up in those that I didn't get around to updating this story. I swear I will do better now. I will update way faster. I pinky promise. Anyways here is a re-cap since it had been so long..........**

**_edward left bella. bella went to england and was changed by molly. now 50 years later they meet up with the cullens. edward works at the hospital while the other kids are in school. bella is now going over to the cullens house thinking that edward is on call at the hospital. enjoy. 3_**

**_REUNIONS_**

It didn't take Bella and Molly long to get to the Cullen's house. It was just as beautiful as the one in Forks. Esme had seriously outdone herself with this one. It was spacious with huge glass windows all around the walls. Ivy crept up the side of the house through the red bricks. The garage near the back of the house was open and Bella could see the many cars that Cullen's owned. There was one empty space so she pulled her car into it and opened up the mirror. Molly smiled at her and rested one hand reassuringly on her back.

"Bella everything is going to be absolutely fine. Everyone wants to catch up with you. They love you so much- I can tell," Molly told her.

"I know," Bella said fixing her hair and light make-up, "But that didn't stop them from leaving me the first time."

Molly turned Bella to face her, "Bella, no matter what happens I swear I will always be there for you. I have your back. Sister's for eternity. Don't forget that. I bet there is an explanation for their disappearance as well. Just give them a chance."

"I wish I had as much confidence as you do," Bella sighed.

"Honey, sometimes I just act confident to balance the two of us out. Besides there is no reason for you not to be confident. You are an incredibly smart, breath-takingly beautiful woman who is compassionate and the best sister in the world," Molly stated, "And besides if we do ever run into Edward I will be sure to slap him for you."

"Molly!" Bella exclaimed.

"What? He left you broken. Sisters over misters," Molly said seriously, "Anyways I think the pixie is going to come and drag you into the house if we don't hurry up."

Bella and Molly got out of the car and walked over to the house just slightly faster than a normal human would have. There was a note on the door that said 'COME IN ALREADY WE ARE DYING TO SEE YOU' on it. Bella rolled her eyes- she could tell it was Alice's handwriting. Opening the door she and Molly walked into the grand house and looked around. It was so different from their house, which was pretty of course but compared to this seemed like a dump.

"Hello?" Bella called.

Immediately several people ran into the hallway from all different parts of the house. Alice practically threw herself down the stairs in order to hug Bella first and Emmett who had been on the second floor of the house, jumped over the railing and landed lithely on his feet in front of her. Rosalie was filing her nails but looked up and smiled genuinely at Bella. Esme had rushed from the kitchen to greet her. Bella had no idea why she loved her kitchens so much considering that nobody in the family ever needed it or ate food for that matter. Carlisle had opened the door of his study and walked quickly to join his family who were all bubbling with happiness.

"Yay you're here!" Alice squealed, "I can't wait to play Bella Barbie although it does look like your sense of style has improved."

"Actually that would be me," Molly laughed, "If I allowed it Bella would wear sweats all day and throw her hair up in a ponytail."

Bella rolled her eyes, "I am not that bad anymore. You have rubbed off on me a bit over the years Molls."

Emmett came next and crushed her into a hug, "Bella! My favourite not so clumsy anymore vampire that was a human. I have to show you my new pet."

"Your new pet?" Bella asked quizzically.

"Yea, he adopted a spider names Peter," Jasper rolled his eyes.

"As in Peter Parker?" Bella asked.

"Well duh! What else could you name a spider?" Emmett said exasperated.

Jasper rolled his eyes again and gave Bella a quick hug, "It's very nice to see you again Bella."

"Same to you Jasper," she smiled.

Esme practically pushed the other's out of the way before almost tackling Bella with her hug, "Oh my! Bella I am so happy you are here. Things just haven't been the same without you around. Everything fell apart. You probably don't even realize what type of an affect you had on our family. You are so important to us Bella. Can you ever forgive me for actually leaving? I still can't believe we rea..."

"There was never anything to forgive mom," Bella smiled as she looked up into Esme's eyes, "I always knew it was inevitable."

She looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I was the pesky human who always needed saving. I was never what Edward needed and I respect that. I'm pretty much at peace with that," Bella shrugged, "You would have left in another year or two anyways and Edward never wanted to change me into a vampire. That should have been my first sign."

Esme looked positively horrified, "Is that what you think? Bella you have it all wrong honey. We love you. We always have and we always will. You were never the pesky human who needed saving. If anything you saved us. You changed our family for the better in ways you didn't even realize. As for not being what Edward needed I should probably let you hash that one out with him but honestly how could you even think that? Edward loves you more than anything in this world or the next. I really think you two need to talk."

"I'm not ready to see him yet. I just..." Bella tried to explain.

"Whenever you are ready dear. No one is rushing you," Esme said calmly.

Carlisle put an arm around Esme's shoulders, "So I haven't seen you at the hospital lately Bella."

Bella laughed, "Well that is a refreshing change don't you think?"

Carlisle laughed, "Of course. Emmett was very disappointed that you aren't clumsy anymore. Esme of course scolded him greatly for that comment but he wouldn't be Emmett if he didn't say something like that."

Rosalie glared at Emmett, "Sometimes he just can't help himself. It's like he has no filter on what he says."

Emmett made a puppy dog face and turned to Rosalie, "But that's why you love me right Rosie?"

She laughed, "Of course Emmett, of course."

"I feel so rude," Esme gasped as she noticed Molly, "Hello, I'm Esme. Welcome to our home. We can't thank you enough for taking care of Bella."

Molly smiled softly, "She is very special. I'm Molly Armstrong. Pleasure to meet you."

Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's all greeted her as well and soon they had moved into the living room and had all gone to sit in their respective seats. The conversation was bubbling before long and everyone was sharing stories about the past fifty years of their lives. Rosalie and Emmett had gotten married again and spent their honeymoon in Brazil- partly so that they could check up on Edward who had been there for about seven years. Alice and Jasper had gone to university again and Alice had even taught dance for a few years for fun. Esme and Carlisle had also taken a trip around Europe for a few years and came back to fix up their current house. There was very little talk of Edward for which Bella was grateful for. Soon the Cullen's were asking her and Molly about their lives.

"So how were you changed Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I had gone to England as a graduation present from Charlie. I really needed the chance to clear my head and get away from everything so I decided to go. While I was there it was really rainy one night and I was walking on the sidewalk when someone lost control of their car and hit me. That's when Molly came along. She changed me and we have been together ever since," Bella explained.

"Who else is in your coven? Is it just the two of you?" Esme asked.

"Well, Bella and I were alone for the first ten years of so and then we met the Harper's. They were a coven in the north of France and we stayed with them for a few months but one thing led to another and we moved on. Two years later we met up with another small group called the Jameson's and we were with them for almost five years. We decided to move on again and went to Nunavut for almost seven years. It was difficult and soon we had to leave because we looked so young. Anyways after that we stayed with the Hanson's, Carson's and then finally the Roses'. I think we were the closest to staying with the Rose family permanently but in the end we left and now it is just the two of us," Molly rhymed off all the families they had been with.

"Why didn't you stay with any of those covens?" Alice chimed.

"We never really belonged with any of them I suppose. We always ran into some sort of problem," Molly said vaguely.

Emmett looked confused, "What type of problems?"

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed.

"No it's okay," Bella said, "Well it really came down to the fact that a few of the men were interested in us and we just never returned their affection. That or I had a bit of a breakdown and needed to leave. Molly would never let me go by myself so I dragged her around with me."

"Breakdowns?" Alice asked.

"It's nothing really. Don't worry about it," Bella shrugged, trying to ignore the concerned looks on the Cullen's faces, "I'm fine."

"So Molly how were you changed?" Carlisle asked curiously.

Bella turned to Molly as she started, "Well, when I was about sixteen my mother was very sick. She had cancer and we moved her across the country so that she could get the best treatment possible. My father had been out of the picture for quite a few years. My parents were divorced but he had remarried and started a whole new family. I hadn't heard from him since I was seven. My brother and I did everything we could for her. My brother was eighteen at the time and he dropped out of school to support us and help pay for mom's treatments. He insisted that I stay in school and wouldn't let me drop out too so I got a part-time job and worked practically from the time I left school until midnight most days. I was exhausted but I had to do it. My brother, James, and I lived like this for about a year before things spiralled out of control. My brother died in a car accident a few months after my mom did. My only relative was my father and I got sent to live with him. I was still a minor so there was nothing I could do about it. I lived with him for two years but he was so distant from me. It was like I wasn't even family. I had three half-siblings- Julie, Kara and Caleb. I felt like I was intruding on their perfect little life so as soon as I was legal I moved out. When I was eighteen I met this guy, Ian. He was great and I fell in love with him but he was a vampire. So when I was nineteen the Volturi found out about us and they killed him. Apparently he had done this sort of thing before and hadn't listened to their warnings. They offered me a choice. I could die or become a vampire so obviously I picked the latter."

If Esme could have cried she would have at this moment, "That's horrible."

"I got over it," Molly shrugged, "I went through a bit of a rebellious stage but I got my head on straight."

Bella had leaned herself against Molly and taken her hand, "We had each other. We could get through anything."

Alice smiled and then suddenly her eyes hazed over. She was having a vision. Everyone turned to her. She looked so concentrated but frustrated at the same time. When she broke out of it Bella sent her a questioning look.

"What did you see?" Bella asked.

"I think your powers are screwing up my visions. I thought I just saw..." Alice started and then gasped as someone shut the front door loudly and entered the room.

Bella turned around slowly to face whoever it was. Her eyes went wide as she realized who it was. She felt like she was going to faint.

"Bella?" the voice said, emotion cracking through their silky smooth tone.

**Hope you enjoyed it. new chapter soon.**


	8. Caught in the Moment

**Okay not my best work i must admit but I had to add something to this story so I just sat down and started writing. Review please.**

**FYI obviously I am not the all powerful stephenie meyers.**

Bella froze at the sound of his voice. It wasn't how she remembered it- maybe it wasn't as smooth and silky anymore. As he spoke again she realized that his voice sounded almost... raw. She stood there, staring into the eyes of her lost love, not knowing what to say. Her first instinct was to run, but that wouldn't do any good- he would probably always be faster than her. She bit her lip as Edward, shocked and overcome with emotion came forward and hugged her tightly to his muscular body. She was still rigid as his arms snaked their way around her. As she relaxed into his embrace she knew that if she were human she would be crying right now. He lent forward and inhaled the scent of her hair- his eyes closed.

"Bella what are you doing here? This can't be real," he whispered, shocked, "What happened?"

"It's a long story," Bella sighed.

"But...how are ....what have....who changed you?" he asked.

"Molly did," Bella said, "I was in England and it was raining and I got hit by a car and then..."

Edward let go of Bella and walked over to Molly, "So you changed her?"

"Yes," Molly nodded.

"I never wanted this! Any of this! How could you change her? All I ever wanted was for her to live a normal, human life free of vampires. You damned her soul! What were you thinking?" Edward yelled.

Molly stood up and glared into his burning eyes. Her face was composed as she drew herself up- almost level with him. Her eyes- blazing with fury- were livid and were the only contrast to her composed face. As he went to yell at her again she pulled back her hand and smacked him straight across the face with as much force as she could muster causing him to almost fall backwards. The sound of the slap echoed through the house. Her hand print- painted on his was red against his pale, white skin.

"How dare you," Molly hissed, "Who are you to tell me what I should have done? At least I was there. At least I was brave enough to change her. Where were you when she was lying on the floor broken? Where were you when she needed to learn how to hunt? Where were you when she would drift off into daydreams that ended up with her screaming? Where were you when she needed someone to lean on? Hmm.... let me think..... I DON'T CARE WHERE THE HELL YOU WERE! I was there for her when she needed a family. I was there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on. I was there for her when she would have been alone. You left her. You forfeited the right to tell people what was right or wrong when it came to anything that regards her. You left her broken and alone in the middle of a forest. You have no right to tell me I did the wrong thing. Bella is the only family I have and I'm sorry that you have so much of a God-complex that you think you get to decide what happens to her even after you left her..."

"MOLLY!" Bella yelled, "STOP IT! JUST STOP IT ALRIGHT!"

Molly froze and turned to look at Bella, who was clearing distraught, "Bella?"

"I can take care of myself alright? Just leave him alone!" Bella exclaimed.

Molly picked up her bag and walked towards the door, "Well I see I'm not needed here. I'll run home. Here are the keys."

She tossed the keys to Bella who caught them and just stared at Molly, "You said you wouldn't leave me."

Molly froze and turned back to Bella, "I think you have some things to work out and you can't do that with me here. I'm not leaving you Bella. I`ll be at the house when you decide to come home. I`m really not needed her. This is your family Bella- I`m just intruding.``

Esme looked like she would be sobbing if she could be, `Molly any friend of Bella`s is a friend of ours.``

Molly turned to Esme, ``Thank you for having me here. It was a pleasure to get better acquainted with all of you. Bella call me if you need me.``

With that Molly left the house and started to run off. Bella was torn between going after her and staying with the Cullens. Alice seemed to sense this and put a hand on Bella`s shoulder. She gave her a knowing look and nodded her head.

``Bella, go find Molly. Talk to her. She`s your family. We`ll still be here when you`re ready,`` Alice said softly.

``Thank you,`` Bella whispered, knowing that everyone would hear her as she ran after Molly.


End file.
